Paixão Da Hinata
by Erika e Sayuri - Chan
Summary: Hinata Muda para o Konoha's Junior High School e se apaixona por quem menos ela esperava... Quem ? Para de preguiça e leia a história !


CAP. 1 - Primeiros Dias de Hinata no Konoha's Junior High School

5 de fevereiro às 7:30 A.m

Acordei com minha mãe gritando. Meu deus ! É o primeiro dia de aula na nova escola ! Não posso me atrasar !!!

Troquei de roupa o mais rápido possível, Sai correndo e quase esqueci de tomar café da manhã. Peguei uma torrada e praticamente engolia sem mastigar. Fui para o ponto de ônibus e ouvi a Sakura Gritando da janela:

- Hinata - Chan !!!! acenando

Eu estava morrendo de sono, pois fiquei até tarde pensando na nova escola. Entrei no ônibus e sentei do lado da Sakura. Um Menino ficou olhando pra mim desde a hora q entrei a hora até a hora que chegamos na escola. Mas, Na hora de descer do ônibus ele caiu

- Nossa !-disse eu preocupada- Você está bem ?

- Hehe-disse ele meio sem jeito- estou sim, obrigado. -

- Hinata, vamos logo !-gritou a Sakura-

- Já estou indo ! -gritei-

- Meu nome é Kiba..-ele disse meio corado e um sorriso meio forçado(pra falar a verdade, muito forçado)

- Sou a Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata

- Ah , prazer ... - Kiba fala  
- Ah , eu vou indo , tchau ! - Falei eu , e fui correndo na sala de aula, e deixei o coitadinho sozinho

Na sala de aula

- Hinata , onde você estava ? - Sakura fala num tom de sussurro

- Ah , eh que um menino caiu do onibus e fui ajudar.. - Falei eu , num tom de sussurro também

- O professor ta chegando ! Olha pra frente ! - Sakura fala

E a porta abriu, e um homem com cabelos negros entrou na sala, o olhar dele tinha um brilho especial...  
- Sou o professor de vocês de hoje adiante, meu nome e Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, mas devem me chamar de professor, nada de "dono". - professor falou, enquanto eu, fiquei abobalhada.

- O dono. - Sasuke falou, talvez querendo deixa-lo irritado

- Ora, que bom Sasuke, e um prazer ter meu querido irmao como aluno. - Professor falou. Nao imaginava que o Sasuke fosse irmao dele, mas bem que achei eles... Parecidos.

- Mas mesmo você sendo meu irmão, não tem permissão de me chamar de "dono". - continuou o professor num tom de voz seco. E aproximando o seu rosto perto do rosto do Sasuke. Enquanto isso só vi a Sakura e a Karin vermelha.

- Oh nao ? - Sasuke falou num tom de sarcasmo. - Eu pensei que podia. - completou sasuke, com o "tom" ironico dele.

Enquanto o rosto dos dois estava perto um olhando nos olhos do outro.. Com os olhos assassinos, juro que se os olhares deles fossem armas, todos estariam mortos agora.

Fiquei muito assustada, e pensei "Como um professor pode ser tão.. Bonito e malvado?"

- Então, vamos começar. Como maioria dos alunos dos alunos sabem,Sou o professor de história-disse ele pegando o livro e abrindo-

- Hinata pensado: Ah Não ! Tinha que ser a matéria que eu mais odeio e que minhas notas estão péssimas ? Pq não podia ser Ed. Física, já que ele tem corpo de atleta ? TT'

- Quero que todos alunos de Apresentem dizendo seus nomes e a matéria preferida, comece por você, Sasuke.

- Uchiha Sasuke, matemática

- Você Mocinha - ele aponta para uma menina loira e cabelo comprido-

- Yamanaka Ino, ciências

Foi passando em vários alunos, até que...

- E você menina dos olhos claros -ele estava segurando meu queixo e eu tava muito nervosa-

- Er.. Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata e minha matéria favorita é História - O QUE ? Eu falei aquilo mesmo ?-

- Hmm.. Interessante - Ele me olhava diferente de todos alunos, um olhar quase como 'eu gostei de você'-

- Então, Recapitulando a matéria do ano passado-nem prestei atenção no que ele disse..-

no fim do dia

Eu e a Sakura estavamos falando com a Sabaku no Temari e a Yamanaka Ino:

- Nossa, Aquele professor de história me dá medo, o olhar dele dá medo ! -exclamou a Ino-

- E quando ele descobriu que o Chouji tava comendo Batatinhas escondido ? Não sou de ter medo, mas ele batendo a régua na mesa me deu arrepios - Disse a Temari -

- Nooossaaa, foi radical.-disse a Sakura meio assustada- Não Acha, Hinata ?

- Hã ? Que.. ? Ah... não acho.. eu achei ele bonito..- fiquei meio corada -

- Hmmm.. A Hinata gosta de um professor !!

- Não, eu só disse que ele é bonito.. - SUPER, MEGA, HÍPER, MASTER corada-

Depois de uns 5 minutos, elas foram embora, e como eu iah de ônibus, eu fiquei esperando por 1hora e meia.

- Hinata, o que está fazendo aqui ? - O Profº Itachi chega -

- Ahhh ! - levei um baita susto, eu não vi ele chegar.. - Bem.. eu to esperando o ônibus...

- Quer que eu te levo pra casa ? - MEU DEUS ! OO Nossa.. acho que esse ônibus vai demorar

- Seria um incomodo ! - disse eu meio 'dramatica'

- Claro que não.. /-\

Então, eu entrei no carro dele.. e perguntei:

- Er.. Professor, maioria dos professores tem ajudantes de sala, será que eu poderia ajudar ?

- Claro /-\

Dei um super sorrisão colgate D

No dia seguinte...

- Bom dia Alunos ! - Chegou o feioso do Gai ¬.¬' -

- Quero que essa aula acabe rápido ! - sussurei pra Sakura -

- Hehehe.. sei até porque, é por causa que a segunda aula é a do Itachi nééé !

- Não, não, é por causa que o Gai é muito feio e não aguento ver mais a Cara dele - Disse eu rindo -

- Hinata ! Sakura ! Parem de conversar ! Conversem no intervalo ! - gritou o sombrancelhudo -

- Sim, sim ! o.õ - dissemos eu e a Sakura com medo -

- E assim termina a aula de hoje, a lição de casa é as questões 1 ao 6

da página 20 - e eu fiz um sinal como se marcasse um gol e quase gritei 'Yess!!!'

- Hinata, sente-se ! Ainda não sai da sala ! - Sentei com uma cara de 'Aff'

Então ele saiu da sala e eu fiquei na porta esperando o Profº Itachi Chegar, mas enquanto isso, eu ficava vendo a Ino brigando com a Karin pelo Sasuke que não tava nem aih, foi aih q vi o Profº vindo

- Professor ! -' - Peguei a pasta nem um pouco pesada dele e deixei cair não chão sem querer, deixando quebrar um objeto de vidro dentro da pasta -

- Olá Hin...Oh não ! - ele começou a ficar bravo -

- Oh Meu deus ! - comecei a ficar apavorada, muito apavorada - Desculpa ! eu compro outro.. se eu souber o que era aquilo '-'

- Tudu bem, vá para seu lugar, eu cuido disso - ele tava nervoso ao limite -

Fui para meu lugar, quase chorando, achando que o mundo caiu em cima de mim.

- Que foi ? você tá palida.. - perguntou a Sakura Preocupada -

- Nada.. - disse eu com uma voz de choro -

- Tem certeza ? - Tava preocupada ao estremo -

- Aham.. u.u'

o Professor entrou na sala...

- Bom dia Alunos.. - entrou QUASE normal -

- Bom dia - todos disseram menos eu -

- Desculpem a demora, aconteceu um pequeno acidente com uma coisinha minha - o profº Itachi disse e me olhou feio e depois todos me olharam e engoli seco-

- O que você fez, Hinata ? - Virou a Ino que estav na minha frente -

- E-eu não fiz nada - Falei num tom triste e de cabeça abaixada - Não sei do que você está falando - nessa hora me deu um sentimento estranho, como culpa e tristeza misturados -

- Tem certeza que você está bem ? - Foi a última coisa que ouvi da Sakura, pois logo depois, acabei desmaiando

Acordei na cama da enfermaria, a Sakura, a Ino e o Profº Itachi estavam do meu lado.

- Você está bem, Srta. Hyuuga ? - Perguntou o Profº Itachi

- Mais ou menos - Respondi meio rouca -

- Você está com febre muito alta, está rouca e pálida. Liguei para sua mãe vir te buscar, pode ser grave - Deu pra perceber que ele estava preocupado, e nessa hora, meus olhos brilharam como uma estrela -

- Hinata O que aconteceu com você ? -Perguntou a Ino preocupada, e nessa hora, o Profº Itachi estava saindo da enfermaria e deu um sorriso pra mim o' -

- Nada, já estou bem melhor  
- Tem a ver com o profº Itachi, nééé ? - A Ino e a Sakura Perguntaram juntas -

- Páraa ! Não tem nada a ver ! '

- Sei, sei ! - Disse a Ino rindo muito

Depois, minha mãe veio me buscar e me deu uma baita bronca do tipo "Você passou mal na primeira aula ? Hinata, você sabe o quanto de informação você perdeu hoje ? E se cair na prova ? E você agradeceu ao Profº Itachi por ter levado você para enfermaria?". O QUE ? Foi ele que me levou ? Estive nos braços dele ? -'

De tarde, uma 14 horas, eu recebi um telefonema, era o tal do Kiba.

- Ah, oi Kiba. - Falei sem jeito - Da onde você conseguiu meu telefone ? o.õ

- Você deixou cair um caderno e lá estava escrito seu telefone. - Fiquei assustada -

- Por acaso a capa desse caderno é um desenho de uma flor roxa ?

- É sim. - Larguei o telefone e fui procurar na minha mala e nada ! MEU DEUS ! ELE ACHOU MEU DIÁRIO -

- Kiba, você leu alguma página ? - Peguei o telefone e perguntei quase gritando -

- Bem.. não li, não - senti cheiro de mentira no ar -

- Amanhã não vou para a escola, você pode trazer ainda hoje ?

- Hoje vou levar o akamaru para o veterinário

- Quem é akamaru ?

- Meu cachorro '

- Ah sim.. '-'

- Okay, amanhã de tarde ?

- Tah bom.. Bei...

Depois de desligar o telefone na cara do coitado, pulei na frente do meu computador e disse " Que saudade meu amor" e abracei o computador, estava 7 dias de castigo ¬¬ Então, entrei no msn

Fabulous Girl ( Meu pseudônimo ): Oiee -'

Japan Prince: Oi !

Fabulous Girl: Tdu bom ?

Japa Prince: aham e vc ? Tava com saudades o

Fabulous Girl: Tb o²

Japa Prince: Pq vc num entro antis ?

Fabulous Girl: Longa história u.ú

--- Flash Back on ---

- Mãe, Posso ir no Show do XJapan ? D

- Não, você é ainda muito nova para ir em show de Jrock !

- (

18 horas ( 1 hora antes do show )

sai pela janela escondida e vai pro show

--- Flash Back Off ---

Fabulous Girl: eh q fui no xow do xjapan escondida ;P

Japan Prince: JURA ? Eu tbm D

Fabulous Girl: Er.. Ql eh seu nome verdadeiro ?

Japan Prince: Nom flo x

Fabulous Girl:'[

Japan Prince: Erm.. Preciso sair ! Tchau !

E desligou sem mais nem menos. Nem pude me despedir ..

Mas na hora eu tive certesa que no quarto do Neji nii-san ouvi o pc dele desligar..

-Aiii ! Hoje foi um dia mais ou menos . - Falei comigo mesma e me lancei na cama.

- Mas.. Pelo menos o Professor Itachi.. Me levou a enfermaria O - pensei.

- Soh que eu nem percebi por que desmaiei , ah ! Azar e o que nao me falta ! - murmurei pra mim mesma.

- Eh melhor eu fazer o dever de casa... - falei comigo mesma , e abri o caderno.

E o tempo passou , e quando vi jah era as 5:40 , resolvi dar uma voltinha na pracinha , era meio longe , mas eu gostava de ir ate a pracinha.

No caminho vi um casal se beijarem , e depois me visualizei como se a mulher fosse eu , e o homem fosse o itachi sensei. Que ? Acho que delirei ..

- Ai Hinata ! Pare de pensar isso ! - Falei comigo mesma , ah , desisto , vou assumir , eu GOSTO do Itachi sensei ..

Come_çou a chover._

_-Isso , ninguem mandou nao trazer guarda-chuva Hinata çç - Falei pra mim mesma. Mas ai , eu parei de sentir as gotas de chuva cair em mim._

_Era o Itachi sensei dando a guarda-chuva dele pra mim ! _

_- Toma... - Falou Itachi sensei , e virou o rosto. Impressao minha ? Ele tah corado ? ELE TAH CORADO POR MIM ? O_

_- Bri..briga..brigada... n///n - Falei eu , corada , ah , gaguejando , nao gaguejo desde quando Naruto disse que nao queria namoro çç _

_- Vo..vo..voc_ê nao quer dividir guarda-chuva comigo ? ////// - Falei , AH ! Estraguei TU-DO !

- ... Pode ser.. - falou itachi sensei. Ah , ele tah corado de novo ? Ai , ele fica tao lindo corado O

E dividimos o guarda-chuva , e ele me levou ate a minha casa e nos despedimos.

em casa

- Aiii , tou taao cansada , mas tou taao feliz - - falei comigo mesma e me expreguissei na cama.

- NYAAA x3' Mas Itachi sensei eh tao.. Lindo o - completei.

Olhei o relogio , eram 7:55 , quase a hora do jantar , eh melhor eu me vestir ee

Fui ate a cozinha , jantei , e fui ate meu quarto.

Entrei no msn , e fui ver quem tava online , ahh , que bom ! A sakura tah online ! -

Fui conversar com a Sakura:  
Fabulous Girl: Oi ! Saakura , preciso te contar uma coisa ! -  
Sakura-chan: Oii , conta amiga ! D

Fabulous Girl: Eh que.. Nao conta pra ninguem ? ee

sakura-chan: Claro que nao !

Fabulous Girl: Eu confesso.. Eu gosto do itachi sensei ..

Sakura-chan: OO  
Sakura-chan: Mas...A gente tava soh brincando e.. vc gosta mesmo dele ? OO

Fabulous Girl: Sim... n.n

Sakura-chan: Nyaaa ! QUE FOFA HINA-CHAN ! x3 Vc se recuperou da crise do naruto D

Fabulous Girl: Aham.. somos bons amigos :3  
Fabulous Girl: Espera.. Alguem entrou aqui..

Abri a janela , era o Japan Prince.

Fabulous Girl: Oii :D

Japan Prince: Oii ! n.n

Fabulous Girl: Ai ! Hoje choveu bem quando fui passear i-i

Japan Prince: Pegou gripe ? Tah resfriada ?

Fabulous Girl: Nao , brigada por se preocupar :3

Japan Prince: Ah..

Fabulous Girl: Por que..

Japan Prince?

Fabulous Girl: Uma pessoa que.. Eu gosto me emprestou uma guarda-chuva n.n

Japan Prince: Pessoa que vc gosta ?  
Jurei que ouvi o neji nii-san caiu da cadeira aqui do lado do meu quarto.  
Fabulous Girl: Espera ai , jah volto.

E fui correndo ate o quarto do Neji nii-san.

Adivinha , ele caiu mesmo da cadeira.

Mas quando vi , no computador dele , ele estava no msn , como o Japan Prince.

- Hi-hinata... Erm.. Eu. Posso explicar ! - Falou Neji

- Neji.. V-vc eh o Japan Prince ? - Perguntei para o Neji

Neji abaixou a cabeça e continuou.

- Sim , Hinata , eu fiz isto para te ajudar , mas em segredo. - Falou Neji

- E-entao.. O meu melhor amigo , estava perto de mim.. O tempo todo ? - Falei eu , nao acreditando

- Sim. - Falou Neji

- P-por-por que ? Nii-san ? - Falei , ainda nao acreditava no que aconteceu.

- Por que.. Ah , por que , a Hinata-sama tava com alguns problemas , eu vi isso , e eu quis te ajudar.. Jah que vc nao queria me contar seus problemas - falou o Neji , ah ! Mas eu sempre pensei que ele me odiava ! T-T

Abaixei a cabeça. Mas eu levantei de novo.  
- Que bom ! Por que agora posso contar meus problemas e sei que posso muito bem contar com o Neji nii-san ! - Falei eu e sorri.

E fui ate meu quarto. e despedi da Sakura e fui me deitar , jah era 10:27 ! oo

No dia seguinte...

- Hinata ! Visitas ! - Minha mae gritou.

- Jah vou ! - Gritei eu em resposta e fui atender.

Era o Kiba.

- O seu caderno - Falou ele e me entregou , com um sorrisao e com mao na nuca.

- Brigada ! - Falei eu , e dei um sorrisinho. Acenei , e fui correndo para meu quarto e deixei o coitado sozinho.

No quarto..

- Ahh ! Meu diario ! Tava com saudades ! o

Comecei a escrever qualquer budeguinha sobre as aulas e sobre como o itachi sensei era lindo ,

e ficava escrevendo H+I e com coraçoes em volta , apaixonar eh tao bom -

umas 3:30 , a Sakura chegou com dever de casa , eu faltei mas eu tinha que fazer os deveres , neh ? xx

Fiquei fazendo dever de casa , e me adiantei fazendo uns exercicios a mais , talvez amanha eu falte na escola de novo...

Estou passando muito mal ainda.

- Ha ! Terminei n.n - Falei eu , sobre os deveres de casa ENORMES que professor de matematica passou T-T

- Ai ai ai xx Tou cansada.. - Falei eu pra mim mesma. Eu tenho mania de falar sozinha , se eh que perceberam.

E me lancei na cama e abracei o travesseiro.

- Itachi..sensei...- murmurei , e adormeci.

Dia seguinte..

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ' - adivinha quem gritou.

Se vc falou , Hinata , acertou , sim , eu gritei uu

Jah eram 7:20 , e como eu estava melhor eu ia na escola , mas... AH ! AINDA NAO ME VESTI E ACABEI DE ACORDAR !

Na escola

- Que bom , cheguei a tempo.. uu - Falei eu. E entrei na classe , e todo mundo da classe me olhou. E virei pra tras. Sim , era o Itachi sensei , BEM atras de mim

- Srta. Hyuuga , sente-se no seu lugar , sim ? - Falou ele , friamente.

- T-tu-tu-tudo , bem.. sensei.. - falei eu , gaguejando. E indo sentar. Ele foi muito frio comigo i-i

- Ah , e srta. hyuuga , jah melhorou ? Se estiver passando mal de novo , me chame. - Falou ele. Isso me animou um pouco

- Ah , SIM ! - Falei eu , sorrindo.

Depois mais da metade da aula...

- Que sono ! .-. - pensei abaixando a cabeça, morrendo de dor de cabeca, levantei o braço.

- Sim, srta. Hyuuga ? - Perguntou ele.

- e-eu estou morrendo - Ihhhhh.. axo q exagerei x.x -

- Que exagero srta. Hyuuga ! - Nossa. a Sala inteira riu de mim

- Credo Hinata ! Você é muito feia e exagerada - Disse a NOJENTA da Karin

- Grrrrrrr - Meu olhar ficou pior do que a da Sakura quanto o Naruto irrita ela - EU TE MATO, queridinha da mamãe !!!!!! - Gritei e pulei em cima da Karin, puxando seus cabelos cheios de pontas duplas

- Whaaaaaaaa - Karin Desesperada

- PAREM Vocês Duas !!! - Disse uma voz linda o Era o Sensei Itachi -

- Karin, Vá para a diretoria. Hinata.. - OH NÃO !!! LÁ VAI BOMBA oõ

- NÃO SENSEI !!! EU ME COMPORTO !! - emplorei eu de joelho, e nem deixei o sensei terminar

- Eu nem terminei - gota na hinata - eu iah dizer que.. - continuou ele - q vc vai embora, vc ainda está palida e 'morrendo'

- Taah - Juntei minhas coisas.

- Hinata, Espere em frente do laboratório de informática - Fiquei assustada quando ele disse isso

- e-está..b-bem.. - '-'

Fui até em frente do laboratório de informática e esperei sentada no banco. Logo que o Itachi sensei terminou a aula na minha sala, ele chegou

- Desculpe a demora.. /\'

- Não foi nada o.õ - disse eu meio confusa - Que horas minha mãe vem me buscar ?

- Ela não vem /.\  
- POR QUE ? aconteceu alguma coisa com ela ?

- Não, eu vou te levar - QUE ? o.õ

- Er.. ah.. '-'

entrei no carro dele, passamos em frente de casa

- Er.. sensei, minha casa jah passou '-'

- Eu sei /\

Ele tava me levando pra aquela praça o

- Chegamos /\

-

Nós sentamos no banco da praça e conversamos muito.. Nem Acreditei que eu estava cabulando aula e o sensei não tava dando a aula. Descobrimos muitas coisas em comum. Ele também gosta de Xjapan o.õ

- Er.. Hinata - Ele ficou corado ¬ Que Kawaii o

- Hai, Sensei...?

Ele tirou um colar do bolso

- Isso é pra você '/\'

- Pra..Pra m-mim ? o.ó - Fiquei absurdamente vermelha

- Hai

Eu aceitei o colar. Era Kawaii, de uma flor parecida com Flor com uma rosa -'

Depois conversamos mais ainda

- Er.. Hinata - ele disse de novo o

- Hai, Sensei...? - Eu disse de novo

- Você gosta de alguém ?

- ¬ Responde você primeiro

- Sim - T-T Que drogaaa !!!! Quase chorei - é de uma menina que é minha aluna do Konoha's Junior

- Ah.. - disse Desapontada, achando que o mundo iah acabar

- O nome dela eh Hyuuga Hinata, Conhece ?

- Melhor que ninguém - Meus olhos brilharam feito estrelas

Depois disso, ele me levou pra casa.

e pelo amor de Deus,

sem "viveram felizes para sempre" ¬¬'

- Hinata.. - disse Itachi

- Que foi ? - Disse eu , sorridente.

- Felizes para sempre ? - Disse ele.

- Felizes para sempre ! - Disse eu , com um sorriso

Fim


End file.
